In the art related to the packaging of strand material, various techniques have been employed to prevent entanglement of the strand as it nears complete unwinding of the package. Such techniques are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,997, 3,915,301, 3,731,792, 4,220,295 and 3,850,294. Among the techniques taught in the prior art are the application of adhesive materials to the interior of the plastic film or sheet cover around the strand package, such that the adhesive secures the outer strand layer to the package, and prevents it from falling inwardly thus becoming entangled. Another technique resides in allowing the outer sheet film to controllably collapse. Other techniques reside in causing a high degree of film shrinking about the package, that causes an intimate physical relationship between the outer strand and the sheet material, which provides support for outer coils in the package.